Contemplándote
by CrystalYuri18
Summary: One-Shot Es hora de que Yuri se enfrente una vez más a la pista de patinaje, a la multitud y a los jueces y Viktor no puede evitar pensar cuanto ha cambiado por influencia de Yuri ni en sus propios sentimientos al respecto. Contracara a mi fic "Por favor, mírame…" Romance, Fluff, BL, R&R ¡Ojala les guste!


Contemplándote:

Aún no se acostumbraba a sentir nervios por alguien más, como entrenador su trabajo era mostrarse tranquilo y confiado, pero a veces se sentía nervioso por Yuri, confiaba en él… pero Yuri aún debía aprender a confiar en sí mismo.

Ojala aprendiera a verse con sus ojos, entonces notaría lo maravilloso que era. Lo había sabido desde la primera vez, en la fiesta su forma de bailar era tan libre… luego supo que era solo el alcohol, aún recordaba que le había pedido que lo entrenara, pero aparentemente era el único que recordaba eso.

Sin embargo cuando lo impresionó fue cuando lo vio patinar su propia coreografía, supo entonces que estaba ante alguien especial…

Aunque nunca había esperado sentirse así, había ido con la idea de enseñarle y sacar todo su potencial… porque… porque él mismo se sentía perdido, había llegado al pico, estaba en la cima y no había nada más que pudiera conseguir, amaba patinar, pero sentía como si el hielo lo hubiera ido enfriando poco a poco, estaba solo, solo en su pedestal de oro. Y cuando más frío se sentía vio su video… había sido un impulso que se transformó en la mejor decisión de su vida.

Yuri no era como nadie que hubiera conocido antes, su forma de patinar era… indescriptible, simplemente lo conmovía hasta lo más hondo. Cada caída lo volvía más fuerte, cada golpe solo lo impulsaba hacia adelante, siempre daba lo mejor de sí, su mayor desafío había sido él mismo y lo peor era que Yurni no se daba cuenta ¡El no tenía idea! No tenía idea de lo mucho que lo afectaba con su timidez inocente, sus sonrisas, su admiración, su seriedad y su dedicación… Yuri había logrado alcanzarlo en más de una forma…

Era gracioso, había ido para entrenarlo, para pulir un diamante en bruto y nada más… pero terminó aprendiendo cosas que no creyó posibles…

Volteó a verlo con una sonrisa cálida, Yuri… era especial… estaba seguro que en ese momento estaría batallando contra sí mismo, estaría nervioso y temería fracasar, temería fallarle… que idiota, honestamente.

¿De verdad creía que podría decepcionarlo?

— **¿Yuri? —** Lo llamó tendiéndole la mano, como siempre ¿Cómo podía no saberlo? Había cambiado totalmente su vida, gracias a él su mundo era brillante de nuevo, había vuelto a encontrar alegría en patinar, pero además había aprendido a sentirse feliz por el triunfo de otro, a sentirse nervioso por alguien más, a querer proteger a esa persona de todo y todos.

Había aprendido a amar de verdad.

— **Estoy listo. —** Respondió Yuri sonriendo como si hubiera entendido algo importante. **—No dejes de mirarme. —** ¡Oh! ¡Estaba sonrojado! Sonrió divertido, se veía adorable… aunque su pedido era irracional ¡De verdad que podía ser tonto!

Lo abrazó con fuerza ¡Como si pudiera dejar de mirarlo! Yuri lo hipnotizaba cada vez que patinaba, mejoraba a pasos acelerados, siempre le enseñaba algo nuevo… jamás dejaba de sorprenderlo… había fuerza y delicadeza en su forma de patinar, cada movimiento tenía su propia gracia, su rostro se volvía expresivo, sus grandes ojos podían mostrarle una mirada sensual tanto como enseñarle la más conmovedora de las miradas.

…

¿Cuándo había terminado así? No podría apuntar el momento exacto aunque lo intentara. Lo dejó ir a la pista sin apartar la mirada de él, Yuri lo había mirado decidido antes de deslizarse en el hielo.

Cuando la música empezó fue como si lo hechizara, cada movimiento de Yuri, cada mirada era dedicada a él, sus ojos se encontraban en cada giro, al final de cada salto… su corazón parecía desbocarse mientras se llevaba una mano a la boca.

Era para él… ese baile era solo para él…

" _Yuri…"_

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le afectaba tanto? Quería correr hacia él y estrecharlo entre sus brazos y nunca dejarlo ir. Lo amaba… Yuri le estaba diciendo que lo amaba y Viktor solo quería gritar que correspondía.

Lo contemplaba tan maravillado que ya ni siquiera era consciente de la multitud que aplaudía cada movimiento, ni de los comentarios, ni de las miradas de los jueces… todo había dejado de importar.

Se quedó allí, esperándole sin apartar la mirada ni un instante… no entendía porque estaba al borde de las lágrimas, se desbordaba por dentro… era como si todo el hielo que se había acumulado en silencio durante años se hubiese derretido de repente.

Con el final de la música corrió para esperarlo con los brazos abiertos. Tal y como habían corrido en el aeropuerto para buscarse, era la misma desesperación la que los movía.

Sintió su cuerpo chocar contra el suyo y lo apresó en un abrazo que no quería romper jamás. No necesitó palabras, entre él y Yuri no hacían falta alguna… había entendido su mensaje con todo su corazón.

— **Yo también, Yuri. —** Logró decir con voz ahogada, estrechándolo con fuerza para hacerle saber que sentía lo mismo, que ya no podría vivir sin él. Iba a ser egoísta e iba a robar a Yuri del mundo entero si tenía qué.

Para él se había transformado en lo más preciado del universo entero. Sin importar que pasara… quería seguir caminando a su lado.


End file.
